Three Musketeers
by MiaAndOak
Summary: Mara looked down to the streets below. It would be quick and easy, to take her life by jumping. She didn't want to, but what happened to the Three Musketeers? Character death.


**Three Musketeers**

Mara sighed, as she shut her laptop cover. Sinking in despair, she climbed into bed. Her brown eyes welled with pain, sorrow, and tears as well. She felt alone and hollow. Cold and lifeless. Anything depressing you could think of, she felt it.

_Where are they? What happened to best Internet friends forever? _Thoughts barraged her mind, as she grabbed her phone to look at her inbox once again.

Nothing.

Zip.

Zero.

But_ no._

All she wanted was a little voice to cry out, "You have mail." Mara Jeffrey craved and longed for someone to hold her, someone to be there for her. Of course, Mick had left her, and everyone else seemed to be taken from her world.

Jerome died in a car crash a while back. To make it worse, Poppy was in the car as well. They both had been hit by a drunk driver and passed instantaneously. That closed her off from the world. Her only friend had been taken right from her solemn life.

Soon after that, she had lost her job. Mara's company had been bought by another, and they let go everyone. Even the CEO. She was currently working for Apple, or should she say, Apple_ Store. _

Life just seemed to get worse and worse for her. She was in debt, and her flat she could barley afford. Everyone else in the world seemed to forget about her.

Every day was a routine. Wake up, work, and cry self to sleep.

Of course, when people say they are there to help you dissolve your tears, they lie.

No one is there for you; no one can ever want you. They lie and lie and _lie. _

She sighed heavily again, pulling the scratchy sheets to her chin, looking out her bedroom window to London. It was a pretty view to say the least. She was about 5 stories high, and had a look at a nearby park.

Parks were fun to look at in her eyes. Seeing people so happy and carefree was like a dream to her. It was her dream. To have a stable relationship, with someone that cares about you, and a few little kids running around to make dinner for.

Alas, Mara knew her dreams were silly and child-like. No body wanted her, why would they? That brings us back to the topic of lies.

Oh how bittersweet they can be, holding promise to keep our heads high, but in the end, those promises crumble into a million pieces. Trillions of pieces. Microscopic, so that no one can ever take notice.

There's always the excuse of "I am super busy," to which Mara understands. But another part of her thinks, "_Too busy for me?_" A selfish thought, true, but still one that she ponders often.

Mara finally knew that sleeping tonight would be a hassle, so getting a remote; she flipped on the Television to a news reporter.

"_In downtown Liverpool late last night, a dead body was washed up on shore. There was a suicide note, matching the victim's handwriting perfectly. Police do not suspect fowl play. If you have any news on who this young man might be, please contact your local police station. This is Mary Simon, reporting." _

Suicide. The thought ran itself over and over again, but she released the thought, and got back into her bed. Looking out her window, she gazed at the starry sky.

'_They must be so peaceful.' _The young woman said to herself, in dire want to join them.

Flipping over the covers, she strolled over to the window. Looking below, her stomach dropped.

_Suicide._

_Joining the stars._

_Carefree._

_Happy._

_It will only take a quick second._

Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks once more, before taking a step closer to the screams, shrieks, and pointing finger's blow.

* * *

><p>A young girl sat with Cheerios in hand, and in the other she flipped on the news. Taking a sip of her juice, she sat back and watched.<p>

"_Yes Bob, another sad suicide story." _The blond immediately stiffened at the subject. _"Police have recognized the young girl as Mara Jeffrey. Mara jumped out of her flat window late Thursday night. A note was in her hand, requesting us to read it. It says, _

'Dear faithpeacelove1864 on FictionNet,

It's Mia. I am deeply truly sorry for having done this. It just seems like no one wants me. What ever happens to the Three Internet Musketeers? My heart felt hollow and gone without our friendship. I miss you, and…' _The rest is blurred. Back to you Bob." _

The bowl of Cheerios dropped, glass and grain hitting the hardwood floor breaking into a hundred pieces. The blond sank, as her whole world went black. All she could hear was a repeat of those words.

_Dear faithpeacelove1864._

_It's Mia._

_Suicide._

_Friendship._

_I miss you._

It was her, that was Faith as they called her. She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Tears flowed as if a river. The girl managed to choke out, though the burning sobs that escaped her pink lips, "Mia..."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own HOA. This is a one-shot. Captures the depressing subject, 'What would happen if I died?'<strong>


End file.
